Mission to Help
by SirAmbala
Summary: Kagome is bored so Sesshomaru send's her to the United States to complete a mission for him. What exactly does a bored Miko have to do with Mythic Falls?


A/N: Another random oneshot, please enjoy!

ooOOoo

After a short meeting with Sesshomaru I was on the first flight to the United States. Because of his power and Age Sesshomaru had taken on the tenative role of keeping balance between all the supernatural creatures humans didn't believe to exist. This happened to be the reason I was on a cramped plane, and not at home in a warm tub. There was a disturbance in the states that was upsetting the balance and a potential to leave the humans there not so ignorant. As one of his most trusted allies he sent me to take care of the problem. The only thing he asked is that I take care of it, and that means getting to go about things my own way. After being around Inuyasha for as long as I was I did pick up some of his habits. Thankfully the one habit I didn't pick up was his rushing in without a plan. A vampire by the name of Clause was the root of the problem, so I was planning on seeking him out and learning more about him. Once I was confident I wouldn't be caught off guard I planned on taking him down. Sesshomaru had said that my power would have the same effect on the vampires as it did demons. I'm not sure how that was possible, but I was not going to start doubting him now.

When I first fell down the well I would have laughed in your face if I was told Sesshomaru and I would be anything other than enemies. With his help in the final battle though we became anything but. In the short time after the battle Inuyasha and I were mated. The happiness was short lived as my mate died not long after. We had thought there would be peace after Naraku's fall, but how wrong we were. Our village was attacked relentlessly and it was really only a matter of time before one of us fell. Inuyasha was the one to die, as he took a blow meant for me. In the aftermath of his death Sesshomaru took a lost and borken Miko under his wing. He made me stong so that none of my loved ones would have to die because of my weakness ever again. I was taken into the house of the west and have been with them ever sense. Once my birth time came back around I reunited with my family and told them just what had happened. None of them could believe the change in me, and it was the reason I could do something I was about to do. In a few short hours I would be resolving this nusicance and going back to my tub!

ooOOoo

The moment I stepped into the small airport I could feel just what Sesshomaru was talking about. This whole place was brimming with power, and I would be suprised if the humans were still ignorant to it's presence. Much to my disdain my musing had come true, there were way too many humans here than had a clue as to what was going on. It would seem that this town had a long history and as it tends to history was repeating itself. Those that knew the legends were scared beyond belief with vampires once again among their numbers. I spent my first hours sitting at a plance known as The Grill just listening. There I learned more than I had orginally thought I would. There was a small group of teens talking in the back. As luck would have it they were talking about Clause. Apparently two of their friends had been taken by him, and they were coming up with a plan to save them. As I studied them I learned one of their numbers was a vampire and another a witch. The more I watched I learned just how tight nit they were even though they were quite different. I had a pain of nostalgia at that point, they in a way reminded me of our own demon slaying group.

"You needent worry anymore, I will see to it personally that your friends are returned safely to you," I said to the surprised group. The witch was the one to step forward.

"Why would you risk yourself for people you don't know, but more improtantly why would we trust you?" she asked.

"That is something you will just have to do. I had already planned on taking down this nusiance, but if I am able to help in other ways I will. I will warn you now to stay out of the way. This is now my fight and should you get in the way it will not be pretty," I said while turning away.

"Wait! Who are you?" the witch asked.

"I am a Miko known as Kagome here on a mission from the lord of the west. That is all you need to know," I said while finishing the trek out of the door,

"Bonnie why did you let her go?" asked Jeremy.

"Because you do not want to mess with her or the one that sent her. I have read about them in my grandmother's books. They are both powerful beings and ones we don't want to mess with. If they are taking care of this then it will be done better than we could ever hope to," stated Bonnie.

ooOOoo

While I enjoyed doing missions for Sesshomaru I really hated the lack of information he gave me on them. He always believed in making me work for what ever it was I was doing. The only thing he told me to do was tell Clause I was here sent by Sesshomaru. With the information I had gathered from the teens I was walking up the steps to what they had called the Salvatore house. This house belonged to their two friends that Clause had taken into his possesion. I made my way up the front steps and knocked on the door. A girl that looked much like a girl from the group at the Grill I had to do a double take. She seemed surprised but beckoned me into the house. The room that she took me to was occupied by three males, all of which were vampires.

"We have a guest," said the look-a-like.

"So it would seem, now my dear who might you be?" asked Clause.

I kneeled before him while speaking. "My name is Kagome, and I was sent here by the Lord of the West."

"The Lord wishes to check up on me it would seem."

"I am one of his most trusted, but he did not send me to check up on you. He could tell that I needed something to occupy my time so he sent me to you. I will be at your service until he calls for me again," I lied through my teeth.

"This is very interesting news indeed. May I ask what exactly you are my dear?"

"A Miko my lord," I said.

"I find it intriguing that one such as yourself is in his lord's service."

"I am unique for my kind I assure you. I took a fancy to that which I was supposed to hate from a young age. I have been in his service more many hundreds of years. I am certain that one such as yourself has something for this bored Miko to do?" I asked.

"It would just so happen that there vampire right here has a brother dying of a werewolf bite. A wherewolf bite is fatal to any vampire, and he has pledged himself to me if I give him the cure. Of course I had him pledge himself to me for me to do so. It would seem that he does not take well to human blood and has already forgotten about our deal. That leaves we with one usless vampire taking up space around here. I will allow you to use him as an experiment for your power. I am very interested in just what you can do," he said.

"I would be honored my lord," I said while bowing to him, "When shall I be allowed this pleasure?"

"Now my dear. Brother if you would please take her to his room," he said beckoning to the third male vampire who was his supposed brother.

He lead me from the sitting room and to the stairs that led to the second floor. Nothing was said between us for the entire trip. At a room far down the hall he stopped and opened the door beckoning me inside.

"Tell him I do not wish to be bothered and will emerge when I am satisfied with my results."

"You are playing with fire if you think he will accept your request."

"If he knows what is good for his health he will take it as a command and not a request," I said in response.

"You will not live much longer with that attitude."

"I will watch my own back thank you. I suggest you worry about your own life if I were you."

He tried to respond but I had already shut the door in his face. I would not give myself away to him, I had more important things to worry about. Once the door was locked I had a barrier in place so I would not be bothered. Turning around I saw a very dark room and a figure lying on the bed that was in the middle of the room. Moving closer I got a good look at him. He wore dark lounge pants and a black long sleeved shirt. He would be very hansome if his face wasn't scrunched in pain. His dark hair was matted down in sweat on his head, and he would thrash every once in a while. I knew nothing about wolf bites, but there was no doubt in my mind he would die if I didn't act fast. Moving to the bathroom I gathered a small towel and ran cool water on it. I then took it back to him and patted down his brow. With each stroke he seemed to calm down some. Going back to the bathroom I put more water on it and this time left it folded on his head. I had done this many times over the years with friends with fevers.

If only this was as simple as a fever, knew how to cure those! The only thing I had at my disposle was my purification powers. Sure I had learned how to heal over the years, but what good would that do if it would kill him? At that time I took a few breaths to calm down, now was not the time to be freaking out. After a few seconds I began thinking clearly again and had an idea. If my powers could hurt a vampire, could they hurt a werewolf too? After hundreds of years of practice I could control my powers with great precision. With that idea I went over the the unconcious vampire and put my hand on him. I began gathering my power with the intent to purify that which was effecting his life. The second my power touched his skin he screamed out in pain. Immediately I retracted it. Taking a few more calming breaths I went to his head and put my hands on it. Using a trick I learned to keep people from invading my mind ever again I protected his mind from his own body. Sesshomaru had mentioned the healing abilites of a vampire if they had blood, so I figured his body had a good chance of surviving the pain this was going to cause. On the other hand his mind would not survive the pain though. I was sure he was no stranger to pain, but what I was going to put him through would be worse that making him stand in the sun. With that done I once again gathered my power and began to put it into him. His body whithered about, but he did not scream out this time. More confident I pushed on. While the process was tedious I knew it was working. I ran my power through his body wherever the wolf bite had spread to. The site of the bite was the worst, and took me much time to clean up.

Many hours since the start I came back to my senses happy with my work. I looked down at the sleeping vampire still slightly nervous. The only way he would make it the rest of the way was on his will to live alone. I would have to see about getting him some blood so his body could recover from my meddling. Turning on my heel I made my way over to the door and only dropping the barrier enough to open the door. As I opened the door I came face to face with Clause's brother looking quite surprised.

"Yes?" I asked.

"He...He sent me to find out if you needed anything. You have been in there for many hours and he worries for your health."

"I am quite fine, I just got ingrossed in my work."

"So he is dead then?"

"Do you wish him dead that bad?"

"I..."

"Come inside, it is safe to talk in here," I said beckoning him in. "Let's try this again. Do you wish him dead that bad?"

"No I do not, but if my brother does then I have no say in the matter."

"You are scared of him then."

"My reasoning is none of your concern. Now you didn't answer my question. Is he dead?"

"If I said no and that I never planned on killing him what would you say?"

"I would want to know the reasoning, and depending on the answer decide whether to tell my brother or not."

"I was not sent here to work for your brother. I was sent here to take him down. He has caused a disturbance in the balance and my lord wishes me to fix it. I ran into a group of teens at a bar in town and learned all I needed to know. My lord allows me to carry out these missions my own way. When I heard what he has done I promised them I would bring their friends home safe and take care of Clause. Now tell me, can I count on you as an ally or will you be an enemy too?"

"I have already wronged them once, so you may call me an ally. My brother has gone too far this time and he must be stopped. What I wish to get out of him is not worth the risk I have put this town into."

"If you have wronged them before why should I be any different? How do I know you won't double cross me too?" I asked him.

"What must I do to convice you?"

"You will get blood for him so that he will not die. I have healed him of the wolf bite, but in doing so I have wounded his body worse. He is going to need blood to fully recover and I do not carry a supply on me I'm afraid."

"I will be back in a little bit with the blood," he said while heading to the door. Before he was at the door a rosary wrapped around his wrist much like Inuyaha's had so long ago.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"That is a rosary. Should you try to double cross me this will react and you will end up in so much pain you will wish you were dead."

He seemed a bit paler but just nodded. I let him out of the room and made my way to the bed to watch over my patient. Less than half an hour later I recieved the blood and bid Alijia goodnight. Moving back to the bed I let down the mind shield partially hoping he would wake up. The pain woke him from his slumber and he opened his eyes while wincing.

"I'm still not dead..."

"No you're not, but you will be if you don't drink this," I said while handing him the blood bag.

"Who...are...you?"

"Now is not the time for questions, you are wasting what little strength you have left. Drink two of these then go back to sleep. Only rest and the blood will help you recover."

He seemed reluctant to do so, but sleep was calling to him so he followed my directions. Within ten minutes of waking up he was back to sleep. I left the shield partially down to see how he would do. The blood seemed to instantly take effect so I took the shield down all the way. Deciding that I had done all I could tonight I pulled up a chair and went to sleep myself. My stamina had grown over the years, but today still wore me out some. I needed to be at full strength to take down Clause tomorrow.

ooOOOoo

"I feel like I have been run over by a semi truck."

Were the words I woke up to some hours after falling asleep. My patient seemed to have woke up and was trying to sit up.

"Why do all men seem to be stubborn? All you should be doing right now is resting, not trying to cause yourself more pain," I said to him as he finally took notice of my presence.

"I thought you were just a dream, a very hot dream I might add."

"If you weren't as close to deaths door as you are I would smack you for that comment. As I was saying you should be resting, not flirting with me," I told him dryly.

"I don't really care what you think. Like you said I am dying, I don't really care what happens anymore."

"If you don't drink more blood and get some rest you will die. I aplogize if you don't like being ordered about, but I will not have you dying one me after all the trouble I went through to stop just that."

"What exactly are you saying? There is no cure for the werewolf bite."

"I'm saying I found a cure for it, and you are no longer going to die," was my response.

He of course didn't believe me so I showed him his arm. He stared at it for a good two minutes. I took that time to sit on the side of the bed and tell him exactly what happened last night while he was uncouncious. He hadn't known about his brother even being here. He was about to try and get up but I stopped him. I then told him my purpose for being here and the promise I made to his friends.

"How could this of happened. Nothing went the way it was supposed to, and it's all my fault once again. I did what I was right and everything got screwed up. Now that I think about it I need a drink."

"I can't say because I wasn't here. No worries I intend on getting rid of this nusiance quickly so I can get home. My bath tub is calling my name. Damn Sesshomaru and always getting me in these sticky situations. You are not drinking anything besides blood either."

"Fine just get me something!"

"What do you say?"

"What are you my mother now? I didn't ask you to save my life. It would be better if I had died. Now get me the damn blood!"

I wanted to say something nasty back, but with the last statement I couldn't make myself. Instead I grabbed the blood and handed it to him. He took them and downed the rest of the stash Alija had grabbed for me last night. He knew I was staring at him, so he turned away. I was finding out quickly he was a hard person to read.

"You should never talk like that. Death is never a better solution," I said breaking the silence.

"Sorry darling but you know nothing of me or what I have done. The only thing I ever manage to do is screw everything up. That has not changed in the hundred years I have been alive either..."

"Did you ever think about those that you would be leaving behind? I at least your brother would care being that he gave up everything to try and save you."

"I have caused my brother and everyone else in this town enough pain. I was never the brother I should have been to him. I allowed her to come first every time and it caused this huge mess."

"You may have made some stupid choices but there are those that care about you. Your brother sacraficed everything for you and your friends are worried beyond belief. I promised them I would bring both of you back safe and sound. You being dead was not part of that promise. I didn't put off getting rid of Clause so you could still die."

"I don't care what promise you made. Whether I die is not your choice!"

"You are wrong! I will not sit idly by and watch someone die when I can do something about it!"

"Oh how noble of you! Why don't you go back to whatever rock you crawled out of and mind your own business, your pity isn't wanted around here."

"I'm not just trying to be noble, nor am I doing it because I pity you. I don't expect you to understand my reasoning, I just ask you to respect it. I will do anything that I can to stop people that don't deserve to die from dying."

"Who are you to judge who gets to die and when?"

"I'm not trying to be some form of God. I just...I just don't want others to lose their precious people if I can prevent it. I would never wish the pain that comes from doing so on anyone."

"Please do tell me what someone as young as yourself could have lost that caused so much pain?"

"I am well over 500 years old thank you. Don't give me that look, I was mated to a demon it comes with the territory. I can tell just by your look that you don't believe me. Well I'll tell you what. I will tell my tale and you will tell me yours. If I deem it bad enough I will allow you to die. This conversation is going no where if we don't know enough about eachother."

For the next few hours we exchanged tales. I had to agree that some of the things he had done were stupid, but hey it's not like I didn't break some all powerful jewel into hundreds of pieces. I was pretty sure that not even part way through my tale he figured out why I made him that deal. With some of the stuff Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had done, his stuff looked like childs play.

"I feel like Kikyou..." he said while yawning.

"It's not like I did much better, Inuysha got himself killed before we really even started," I said jokingly.

"For some reason I don't think you should be laughing that off."

"I cried a lot in the beginning, but he wouldn't have wanted that. Instead I put all my sorrow and determination into training with Sesshomaru. He took me under his wing and is the only reason I am still here today. Inuyasha hated seeing me tears so I did my best to move on after the initial shock of his death wore off. I loved him, and people called me strong for surviving. I did it so I could stop others from having to go through what I did. I was weak, but with Sesshomaru's help I got stronger."

"Have you ever loved again?"

"I haven't let myself get that close to someone again. I've gotten stronger physically, but everything Inuyasha put me through was hard on my teenage heart. When it was starting to heal he died and it never truly got better."

"I know I have lived a lonely existance, but you have been alive much longer than me."

"I have my brother and my kit that is not so much a kit anymore. He got mated and has given me many grandchildren to look after. I would be lying if I said I wasn't sometimes lonely, but the happiness I have given to others is enough for me," I told him just to notice that sleep had finally caught up to him. I realized at that time I was exhausted as well and was out like a light. It had been 500 years since I was so close to another and my eyes decided like that was a good time to shut down.

ooOOoo

I woke up feeling more rested than I had in a very long time. Relishing in the final moments of sleep I noticed something was not quite right. I was not in my bed at home and definantly not alone. Once memories of last night bombarded my waking brain I started freaking out. I seemed to have fallen asleep next to my patient and somehow ended up in his arms. He seemed to know my intent and tightened his arms around me.

"I've decided to do as you wish of me and not die. Do allow me a few minutes of this though. It is not usual for there to be a woman in my arms willingly without being compelled."

"I find that to be surprising with your dashing looks and charming personality," I said while turning over to face him. I caught myself getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes and hansome face. I pushed those thoughts down though as he began to smirk. Even if I did get myself into this unusual situation I was not going to let that change the choice I made long ago. I promised myself after Inuyasha died I would never love another. My heart was just too fragile for that.

"I thought you didn't enjoy flirting?"

"Oh shut up! Just get ready for the day so we can get you and your brother out of here. I told you I have a tub calling my name!"

"Yes mother," he said while heading for the bathroom, but not before I had chucked a pillow at him.

Twenty minutes later and he was ready to go. I had changed into my battle outfit. The top was an ocean blue kimono with black trim that when to mid thigh. Under it i had on black leggings and black flats. It was a mondern twist to a classic. On my hip was a sword given to me by Sesshomaru long ago. Slung across my back was the same bow I had gotten from Kikyou with a quiver full of arrows.

"You weren't kidding."

"Nope, now Alijia should be coming soon so be ready. You aren't going to be back to full strength for a couple more days so don't do anything stupid."

"Yes mother. Now why would Alijia be coming?"

"He wishes to make up for what he did at the ceremony, and don't worry should he double cross me it will not be pretty."

"You can be quite scary umm..."

"Kagome, Kagome Higarashi."

"I guess it would only be polite of me to tell you my name is Damon."

"Wow you do have manners, I was starting to wonder."

He never got the chance to retort as there was a pounding on the door before it was ripped off it's hindges. I had already lowered the barrier thinking Alijia was coming. The vampire at the door was not him, but Damon's brother instead. His eyes were glazed over red and I knew we were in trouble. He leapt for Damon and before I could stop him Clause was all over me. I was caught off guard and he managed to pin me to the wall.

"So the little Miko decieves me?"

"No her only intention was to get rid of you. Sesshomaru knew he should have gotten rid of you years ago. You have upset the balance too much, and you will pay with your life," I said.

"I don't doubt that you are powerful, but you are no match for me," he said while turning into a wolf.

"Just great this just gets better and better..." I said,"Damon you had better hold out for a few minutes while I take care of this nusiance. You said you weren't going to die and I plan on holding you to that!"

"Yes mother I will make sure little brother doesn't kill me all the way!"

"If I wasn't busy with the freak right here I would hurt you."

"You said you wouldn't because I am still recovering."

"I changed my mind! Damn it all you stupid vamp mutt, you're dead!" I said turning from Damon to thing in front of me. With a swift kick to its stomache I sent it sailing across the room. "You Clause are going to pay for all the harm you have caused this town and it's people," I said while drawing my sword.

He was immediately running toward me but veered away from me when he noticed Steffan trying to resist the urge to fight his brother. The two brothers were still close and Clause could easily get them both at once. If Damon got bit again in his weakened state he surly wouldn't survive.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the freak made his way to the brothers. Damon looked my in the eye and mouthed that he was sorry. At that point I broke out of the trance I was in. Like hell I was going to let them die, especially not Damon. I shoved my sword into the wood planks that made up the floor of the room. I called on the power I had so long trained to perfect. There was only one attack I had that would end this quick enough and do what I wished to do. Drawing on my own power and amplifying it with the whole jewel that hung on my neck I would put an end to Clause.

"Oh no you don't bastard...Sacred Dragon!" I yelled while unleashing my rendition of Sesshomaru's signature attack. My power amplified by the jewel I was given to protect took the form of a pink dragon. Clause never made it to the brothers as he was blasted, as well as half the room, by my dragon.

I'm not sure how long the three of us stood there looking at the spot Clause had been. Damon was the first to snap back to reality and started to collapse to the ground from exhaustion. He put on a stong front, but he was indeed still recovering.

"Baka...I told you that you needed rest," I said while catching him under the shoulder and letting him lean on me.

"Yes mother, you are always right mother," he said with a smirk.

"Damon...I..." Steffan started.

"Don't even start brother. We all know that human blood goes to your head. I listened to her all night, I really can't take much more sentimental stuff. On to more important matters, I do believe you blew up my house."

"It was either that or let you die, so I opted for the house," I said.

"That still doesn't fix the fact that my entire room is destroyed."

"And there isn't twenty other rooms for you to pick from?"

"That's beside the point, I happen to like this one."

"Are you guys done discussing rooms?" came a voice from next to Steffan. It would seem that the entire group from yesterday and Alijia had arrived. Elena I think her name was had attatched herself to Steffan, and everyone was giving Alijia dirty looks. I looked up to Damon to see the hurt in his eyes watching his brother and Elena. He had been on his death bed and she went to Steffan first. Maybe it was because she saw that Damon was still alive, but I could understand why he would be upset. I gave his hand a sqeeze and he looked down at me. I gave him a bright smile hoping to convey the fact someone cared about his still being alive. He gave me a smile of his own and I could feel my cheeks heating up. He must have noticed that because he smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to back to the other occupants of the room.

"Alijia was actually a big help to me, so I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to kill him with looks alone," I said to all of them. At that time their attention shifted back to me and the cocky vampire on my shoulder.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Kagome here came in and played hero. She cured me and took care of the bad guy. All of you can go home and sleep well without fear a vamp mutt will kill you in your sleep," Damon explained.

"You stole that from me," I said to him.

"You didn't have a copyright on it."

"There is no cure for a werewolf bite," the witch said interrupting our bickering.

"Not by normal means anyway, or any you could have found. I am a Miko, a holy person with the ability to purify. My power normally is used on demons, but it has similar effects on vampires I guess. I got to thinking that it could work on werewolves too, so I tried it out. I planned on purifying the wolf bite and what had spread through Damon's system, but I soon found it would cause him much more pain than even sunlight would. I ended up shielding off his mind from his body so that he would not go nuts from the pain. A Vampire's body can take much pain and as long as it gets blood can usually recover. I had to hope that his body would be able to after all I put it through. Alijia wished to try and fix what he did so he agreed to help me. He got me a stash of blood and that is the reason Damon is still here," I explained.

"You're not a witch are you? How did you shield off his mind?" asked the witch.

"No I'm not. I have had my mind invaded more times than I liked so I figured out how to shield it from others. Listen I have had many hundreds of years to perfect my skills, so you really have no hope of comprehending much of what I do. Now if the questioning is done I would like to find the baka here a bed so he can get some rest." While I was explaining things Damon had begun to lean on me more and more so I knew it was time for him to get some sleep.

Steffan pulled away from Elena and showed me to one of the other rooms. He asked if I needed help, but Damon refused to be helped by anyone but me. Trying my best not to blush I helped him back into lounge pants and another long sleeved shirt. Once he was tucked in I planned on taking my leave. Before I could even hope to walk away he had pulled my arm and onto the bed with him. He lifted up the covers and beckoned me to go under them. My brain told me to resist but the days events were catching up with my body. I reluctantly got into the bed and into his waiting arms.

"You were planning on leaving without saying goodbye," he stated simply.

"Goodbyes are not my forte."

"Stay the night with me, and I will let you leave in the morning no questions asked."

I said nothing, only nodded. I knew that if I spoke I would say something I would regret.

ooOOoo

For the second time since I had come to the States I woke up feeling like a million dollars. I also had a feeling I hadn't had since waking up in Inuyasha's arms, and it scared the hell out of me. I had let down some of my defenses and that was not good. I had to get out of here soon. I slithered out of Damon's arms without so much as moving them. I gathered my few belongings at looked at him one last time with a tear streaming down my cheek.

"I'm sorry...goodbye."

ooOOoo

One long and irritable flight back to Japan and I was finally home. Before heading to my tub I had to check in with Sesshomaru. Usually I looked forward to seeing my brother, but not when I was a jumbled mess of emotions. As much as I tried I would not be able to hide it from him. I slowly made it to his study to find him in a conversation with Jaken. Their conversation ended like usual with a swift kick to the face and a green imp imprinted in the wall outside the door. There was a permanent Jaken imprint on that wall. The carpenter just gave up on fixing it.

"Watch where your flying imp, your going to hurt someone one of these days."

"That is Jaken-sama to you wench!"

That resulted in another swift kick into the forehead into the other permanent Jaken imprint down another hall.

"Miko"

"My lord," I said while bowing, "I have taken care of the nusiance and restored balance."

"I knew that the second he was gone. What seems to be troubling you?"

I knew I could get nothing past him.

"It has been a long journey, and I am tired."

"Are you sure that is all Kagome, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yes that is all..."

"So you didn't miss me even a little bit?" came a voice from the doorway.

I turned around to see Damon leaning on the doorway with a smirk on his face. He seemed pleased with my shock and started walking over to me. Half way there though his legs started to give out on him. Swiftly I made my way to his side to catch him.

"Baka! You are supposed to be in bed!"

"It seems like I can only sleep with you around now, so I hopped on the first plane to Japan so I could rest like you wanted me too."

"Damon..."

"No arguments, if you want me to get rest you are going to have to make me."

"But what about your brother and friends?"

"Last time I checked planes went two ways, and while you disagree I have caused them enough trouble," he said.

"So you came here to cause me trouble?"

"Exactly!"

I rolled my eyes and looked toward my brother. He had something to do with this I just knew, Damon should not have beat me here otherwise. He had a smirk on his face and I stuck my tounge out at him. I don't care if it was childish either. Turning away from the study I took Damon through the labrynith that was the castle of the west. When we passed Jaken Damon got a good laugh, especially because Jaken didn't know english. When we finally got to my room I went about getting him changed into lounge clothes again. It would seem his bags had already been sent here, damn my brother!

Once everything was situated I climbed in bed once more with Damon. He pulled me close and it wasn't long before we were running off to dream world together.

Screw my promise, was my last thought before falling into dreams.

ooOOoo

A/N: And that be the end folks! I hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
